Cute to Boot
by missanimefan
Summary: Summary: Aidou goes to Kain... yes I did not think of a summary... Warnings: Yaoi, 4some, smex...Oh and No, the title doesn't really mean anything but there is some cute parts.


**Title:** Cute to Boot

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi, 4some, smex...Oh and No, the title doesn't really mean anything but there is some cute parts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did I would be rich, famous, and it would be Boy Boy love to shine its grand light.

**Summary:** Aidou goes to Kain... yes I did not think of a summary...

Anything I miss? Um. Oh! This starts with KanameXKainXAidouXZero but its a KainXAidou, which while I'm at it, theres a second smex scene after the 4some with just the two in shower(it short). I have written stuff before, they just happened to be Bleach fanfics. So I'm not unfamiliar with writing.

Oh and **unbeta'd**. Most beta was a spell check. So any grammatical errors were not corrected. But after, please do review and inform me of them so I can attempt to fix them.

**Appreciate it! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Aidou glanced at his cousin Akatsuki. Wondering what he had wanted to say when he had cornered him in the hall that earlier day.

"Akatsuki!"

Kain turned and glanced at him,"What is it Hanabusa?"

Aidou ran forward and stared at him. Wondering what he possibly was thinking.

Kain saw and trapped him against the wall,"Hm?"

Aidou glanced up,"What did you wanna say earlier?"

Kain raised a brow,"Oh that? Well this,"he leaned forward, nibbling his neck and slipping a hand down his pants.

Aidou let out a startled yelp,"Hey! What the-ahhhh!" He bit his lip as the hand caressed him.

Kain smirked and gently stroked as Aidou squirmed against the wall, trying to slip away.

"Kain. Stop." He looked around the halls. He kinda wanted it to go on, it felt so damned good and he liked Kain. But he really rather Kaname-sama, or anyone else for that matter, see this.

Kain understood his thoughts and picked him up, walking to his room.

Aidou yelped, surprised by the sudden change and blushed a deep red as he quietly pleaded,"Please don't let Kaname-sama know."

Kain smirked at hearing the plee, wondering how Aidou would react when he found out their beloved pure blood leader was waiting for them with Zero. He could only chuckle at the thought of Aidou's yelp when he saw two others naked, all in his room.

"Why are laughing," Aidou asked curiously.

"You'll see."

Aidou looked at him suspiciously and was about to ask when Kain opened the door.

"You took your time Kain."

Aidou let out a squeak and felt his face go red,"Akatsuki, put me down,"he growled, embarrassment filled his voice.

Kain smirked and walked in, closing the door with a lock,"Nope." He dropped Aidou on the end of the bed.

Aidou felt as frozen as his ice powers yet as hot as Kains fire power. He tried fixing his breathing but only ended up yelping when he heard that all too familiar voice that made him look back.

"Aidou. So glad you could join Zero and I along with Kain,"Kaname spoke in his typical tone.

The ice vampire wanted to shrink away and kill Kain for dragging him here,"Um..." He glanced at Zero who seemed displeased that Aidou was just sitting there.

"Can we move on,"Zero asked with a tinge of annoyance.

Kaname chuckled lightly,"Certainly,"he responded as his hand slid up Zeros bare chest to tweak a bud.

Aidou looked away, burning with embarrassment as Kain walked over to him and leaned over, nibbling his ear,"Your cute when you turn red."

Aidou squeaked and mumbled something inaudible as he twiddled his fingers. He had no idea what was going on beyond the obvious. He had never seen or be part of sexual activities in his entire lifetime. Kain, being his cousin, knew this and Aidou knew he knew. Kains breath ghosted over his ear and he shivered.

"Just play along and you'll figure it out,"he assured.

Aidou nodded.

Kain moved Aidou to the side of the bed that was unoccupied and began to kiss him. Taking things slow since they're plans for him would probably startle or completely scare Aidou to death. He slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with the inexperienced one that tried to dance with his. He let Aidou try to gain some experience by dancing with his. Once he deemed the young man had gotten the hang of it he decided to slowly proceed to the next step. Still holding the passionate kiss he slipped a hand under the shirt, caressing the smaller mans chest. Aidou let out a very small moan as he felt a hand pinch one of the pert buds and rub it. Both oblivious to the Kaname and Zeros actions as Kaname annoyed the impatient Zero with foreplay. Zero was slightly annoyed by Aidou being there since it meant taking up time getting him ready for the rougher stuff.

Kaname noted this and got up, pulling Zero over his shoulder and going in the bathroom,"We'll be out momentarily."

Kain nodded as the door shut and immediately slipped the shirt off, breaking the kiss to remove the shirt. He smirked at the sight of the light blush staining his face and the panting. He slipped a hand in Aidous pants as he began to stroke him. Aidou yipped and began to say something but Kains lips sealed over his and prevented anything other than the moans slipping out and Aidou twitching, trying to buck his hips to get more of the feeling yet at the same time get away as it overwhelmed him.

Kain smirked and used the free hand to slip off the pants that restricted movement. Aidou tried to protest but yelped as they were swiftly removed. Aidou squirmed, managing to break the kiss.

"A-Akatsuki. Wait,"he tried thinking clearly as he felt his face burning as his last article of clothes was carefully but swiftly removed. He felt extremely embarrassed about being naked in this position so looked at the door to the bathroom. Kain nibbled his ears and listened to the soft moans as he slowly trailed feathery light touches up and down Aidous erection. Aidous body was excited and he was confused yet surprised by it. Kain used the sticky pre-cum that slipped from the member to coat his fingers as the other hand trailed up and down the fairly firm slim chest to distract its owner as a finger slid slowly to the mans entrance. Aidous head was cloudy, slowly recovering but not fast until a finger slipped inside causing his eyes to widen as he flinched and yelped.

Kain looked at the startled young man and kissed his neck,"Relax. I'm getting you ready before they get back."

Aidou took a breath or two, relaxing himself as the finger moved. Biting his lip at the weird unwelcome invader probed him. He was wonder just what the finger would do, being fairly small he didn't think it would really prepare him for whatever Kain meant. His thoughts were interrupted as another finger entered. This time he flinched and brought up his hand, biting it and letting his fangs dig in to distract him.

It worked.

It licked at his blood, distracted from what was going on as the third finger was added and the stretching was done. He suddenly felt a blast of pleasure and stopped biting his hand in favor of questioning.

"Wha-What was that,"he moaned loud as the fingers impacted it again and he arched into the owner of his pleasure.

Kain smirked and removed the fingers and moving away to undress himself, removing the shirt slowly as Aidous eyes followed. He carefully and slowly put it aside as he began to unbutton his pants as he noted, Kaname and Zero slip back in. He removed them as Zero made some comment to Kaname about Aidou probably freaking out. Kain mentally sighed with relief, glad Aidou wasn't listening to them. He finished removing his clothes and sat near the edge of the bed as Zero opened his mouth, annoyed at the slow pace they had been going.

"So what? Is he uber uke,"he asked, slightly sarcastic as Kain moved Aidou to the middle of the bed, telling him to stay their.

Aidou was confused and slightly uncomfortable with Zeros question. From the sounds of it he was going to be-

Snap.

He pieced it together and resisted panicking by insisting to himself that Kain wouldn't do anything that would harm him.

Would he?

He felt his body lifted up and placed on all fours. He bit the inside of his mouth to refrain from startling himself. Kain sensed this and positioned at his entrance with Kaname and Zero in front of him. Aidou felt a fear building at the movements, imagining pain and he tried calming. All simultaniously, they moved in and his eyes widened, unable to not scream out as two members entered his smaller body. Kain leaned forward, holding Aidou and whispering in his ear to calm him, licking the few salty tears that slipped from his eyes. Slowing Kaname moved out and back in as Kain moved in and out and Zero moved at his own pace. Aidou swallowed around the Zeros member as it moved, trying to adjust to the triple onslaught. He let out a few pained whimpers as a sticky cool liquid slid down his leg. He knew it was blood, he could smell it. Kain aware of this began searching for the spot that would make his little vampire go crazy. Zero kissed Kaname deeply as Kaname moved and Aidou began testing his tounge, swirling, licking and nipping the tip which in turn caused Zero to moan into Kanames mouth. Kain noticed Aidous yelp and whispered to Kaname, who nodded. Both began thrusting into the spot and Aidou released moans that caused Zero to shiver in pleasure and buck, causing Aidou to deep throat him. Aidou gagged slightly before relaxing enough to focus on the actions of his mouth as much as the pleasured haze allowed. Slowly yet all too quickly his body began twitching as the pleasure got higher and he felt his limit reaching quickly.

"Mmm!" Aidous eyes shut as he felt a sticky substance fill him and remove as the other continued, and now wrapped a hand around his erection. A few more seconds and the same feeling substance entered his mouth, he winced at the unexpected action as Zero moved away and collapsed by Kaname who picked him up and went to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Aidou swallowed and noted the fruity taste. His body began spasm slightly as he reached it limit and leaned down, digging his teeth into the sheets as the hand around him put him over. Screaming into the sheet as he came and felt his body tighten. Kain groaned as his released inside the abused body and laid them both down. Both attempted to catch their breath as Kaname and Zero walked out clothed. Kaname nodded as he left the room, Zero following a minute later. Kain snapped and a small flame hovered over the door and locked it.

"Are you okay," he asked, nuzzling Aidous neck as he listened to the other try to calm his breath.

Aidou nodded, "I think so. Just... out of it. That was new..."

Kain nodded and got up,"Catch your breath." He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Aidou thought over it. As much as it was the best thing he ever felt, he didn't really like being sweaty. He glanced at the bathroom, trying to get up but as he tried getting up it fell back as a pain shot up his back from his ass. He winced and laid back down grumbling as his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep before Kain walked out.

Kain covered him and showered, drying off and sitting in the bathroom in his towel for a few hours. He still had one last plan for Aidou. But first the boy needed to rest some to have more energy. He thought over what had happened that morning and how cute Aidou had looked. His mind wondered awhile before he heard some movement, and walked out, checking on Aidou.

"How are you?"

Aidou yawned and rubbed his neck, one eye closed while the other sparkled cute and innocently,"Little sore. But I'm good."

Kain nodded,"Good. You might want to take a shower. You slept a few hours so the sweat and blood dried. Aidou blushed and looked down, remembering what happened and twiddling his fingers. Kain mentally commented on how cute he looked.

"Um. Okay." He hesitantly got up and winced at the unpleasant throb as he walked into the bathroom and turned on warm water.

Kain walked to the bed, figuring he would let Aidou have time to relax in the warm water before joining and finishing up what he had planned. He noticed the dry blood and cum on the sheets and pulled them off, changing them with new ones and tossing the others in a washer. He turned and headed to the bathroom, walking in and closing the door. He slipped the towel aside and slipped in the shower, catching the younger off guard as his hands wrapped around him.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah,"Aidou closed his eyes, leaning back into Kain and looking up with one innocent eye open,"You want to do something,"he stated with certainty.

Kain leaned forward, nibbling his ear,"How'd you know?"

Aidou smiled, closing his eyes,"Your behavior gave it away."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. I've known you a long time," he stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Touche." He pushed Aidou up to the wall,"Do you know what I want?" Aidou shivered and nodded, taking a breath to force down his blush to no avail. Kain licked his neck and moved against him. positioning at Aidous earlier abused hole.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Aidou looked back with a fake annoyed look that made Kain wanna laugh,"If I could go through what I did earlier then this is probably better,"he blushed deeply and looked away.

Kain raised a brow as he pushed in, listening to a light hiss,"And why's that?"

Aidou felt his body temperature rise and used his ice power to make the water cooler,"Does it matter?"

Kain chuckled,"I suppose not." He carefully moved, positioning at the spot he already memorized and hitting it. A pleasured yelp sounded and turned to moans as he once again was pushed to his limit. A hand helping him over the edge and a warm liquid filling him as he leaned back into Kain.

"I'm sleepy now,"he yawned as the cool water helped him regain his breath.

Kain smiled at the cute look Aidou gave, feigning exhaustion. He used his flame to heat up the water causing a startled yelp.

"Hey! That was mean!" Aidou turned around a crossed his arms with a cute pout on his face, the blush still staining his face.

"I could heat it mo-"

"No no!" He squeaked and turned off the water, hopping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Kain followed, grabbing another towel and drying himself with the help of the fire power. Aidou gave a 'no fair' look since his ice would only make it worse. Kain walked over and used a towel to dry the boys hair for him and pick him up. Walking to the bed and laying him down. Aidou shivered until Kain laid beside him, pulling up a cover and holding him as both fell into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

Good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? Needs improvement? Over kill? Not enough? Needs more plot? Needs less?

Either way and anyway. Leave a review please.

It helps us writers feel good and happy to get good feedback and makes us feel respected to get constructive criticism we can work with and build on.

**Thank you.**


End file.
